


Follow the Rabbit to Dallas

by TheVikingTrubie



Series: Eternal Destiny Series [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVikingTrubie/pseuds/TheVikingTrubie
Summary: Sequel to "In the Beginning." The second in The Destiny Series. Jade has been having strange dreams, all which leads her to Dallas, Texas. What could be in Texas that's causing her to dream? Meanwhile, new enemies arise as she prepares to be sworn in as the new Queen of Louisiana.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It's night time. The moon was in full in the sky, its light shining down on Jade. The sound of insects and birds surround her. She felt a hard surface beneath her, making her feel uncomfortable. She suddenly felt this tickling sensation on her toes having an urge to start giggling._

_Jade's eyes pop open. She looks around, confused about her location. She lifts herself from the ground, noticing she is lying on a road in the middle of nowhere. All she can she see are woods and an endless road. She looks at her feet and notices a rabbit nibbling at her feet. She giggles a little, feeling it tickle her._

_"Hey, stop that!" she says, trying harder not to giggle. The rabbit suddenly stops, then hops into her lap. Jade strokes its pearl white coat of soft fur and smiles to it. She remembers she had a rabbit when she was only a little girl, then one day it vanishedand never came back. She was devastated._

_The rabbit hops away from her going down the road. Jade gets off the ground looking at where the rabbit was going. The rabbit stops looking back at Jade with an expectant look. Jade walks after it. It hops faster further down the road, making Jade run after it. The rabbit stops, and Jade catches up with it facing a sign._

**_Welcome to Dallas, Texas._ **

* * *

**In Chicago**

The city looked beautiful with the moon shining bright and full in the sky. Most nights like this he likes to just stand there or sit in his chair and stare out the window. Searching. Looking. Waiting. He had his hands entwined together behind his back standing in front of the window looking out at the city of Chicago. The lights were turned off and complete silence filled the room. The day is coming really soon. He isn't referring to the rumors about Sophie Ann losing her throne...no, even bigger than that. He smiled to himself.

Ever since he got the call from the Ancient Pythoness, he'd been trembling with excitement. She informed him that the time to reveal himself was coming. As usual she spoke in a bunch of riddles leaving him with more questions than answers. Why can't the old crone just tell him exactly what's going to happen? Why does everything have to be complicated? He sighs to himself.

It had been so long since he has seen her. And he missed the hell out of her. Fuck, he loved her so much. It killed him to let her go all those centuries ago. It kills him even more that she doesn't even remember, thanks to the power of fate. But soon, all the bullshit, the lies and the deceit will be revealed. He just had to be patient. Things will fall in place, and the magical veil on her mind will unravel. As it should have a long time ago. He just wonders how much longer will he have to wait? How much more can he handle? He became the King of Illinois to distract himself and it had worked...for a short period of time.

_This is fucking torture!_

If he waits any longer he'll lose his mind. He rubbed his temple, finding himself sighing _again._ He'd been doing that a lot lately too. Is it even possible for a vampire to get a migraine? It didn't matter. He was getting tired and time is about to run out. He hoped the Ancient Pythoness was right. They are each other's mate, and it was meant to be.

With his Maker/Child bond he could feel Delilah approaching his office. He groaned to himself. He could feel her primping herself and lust flared into the bond as well. He shook his head at her ridiculousness. He quickly clapped his hands and light filled the room. He turned from the window going to sit in his chair behind his desk. As he booted up his computer, Delilah enters through the door.

He'd been trying to conceal his emotions from Delilah; knowing she wouldn't understand what was going on. Plus, her jealous streak was 1000 miles wide. He chuckles to himself; picturing his beloved and Delilah meeting face to face. Their heads will certainly butt. Delilah and his beloved were polar opposites of each other. He grinned internally. Everything his beloved believed in, Delilah was against.

_Oh yes, their meeting will be a site to behold._

He looked up from his computer with an expectant look on his face, but otherwise was also blank. Delilah handed him a stack of papers.

"I have the Area's weekly reports you requested, Master. Plus your 10 o'clock meeting is here." she flipped her red hair. "Is there anything else you need of me, _Master_ ?" She asks, batting her eyelashes and leering at him. He didn't even bother to look at her as he was reading the Area reports. Delilah maybe his child, but that part of their relationship died several centuries ago. She had tried for a long time to attempt a relationship with him, but failed.

He wondered why he had turned her in the first place. Oh yes, that's right. She'd been near death and begged him to help her. She was stabbed multiple times by her husband; who was drunk and started beating on her. Imagine Delilah's luck when he stumbled onto the scene.

She was lying in a corner with bruises all over her, and a wide eyed horrified look on her face. Needless to say before her husband could continue beating on her, he snapped his neck and tended to Delilah. The rest they say is history. And because of his moment of heroism she is now unnaturally infatuated with him. It's been more of nuisance than he realized. He justwondered how was this going to affect his relationship with his beloved. He groaned to himself, rubbing his face.

He'd explained to Delilah over and over that he wasn't interested to start a relationship and left it at that. He couldn't tell her that his heart had belonged to another woman for thousands of years. She wouldn't understand the depth of connection he had with his beloved. He tried not to roll his eyes.

"No, Delilah. That will be all, thank you." He said, dismissing her. "Oh, and send the Sheriff of Area 1 in." she pouted, turning away and stomping out the office. He sighs with annoyance, knowing he was going to pay for it later. He looks up as Indira walks in. He leans back in his chair, smiling at his old friend. She's had his back for centuries, and now by order of the AP she is needed in another state. She nods with a smile in greeting.

"King Alexander." She said. He smiled nodding back to her. He rarely ever lets anyone call him by his title; it was either _your majesty_ or _master_ .

"I take it the Ancient Pythoness has contacted you with a new assignment?" He asked as he leaned on his desk with his hands tented together.

"Yes, she has. I'm requesting to be relieved of my duties as Sheriff."

"Granted. Where will you be reporting to?" He asked. Alex already knew the answer to that.

"Louisiana, majesty."

"Have you found a replacement?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, I have asked my second to take over for me. As you know he is good choice for the position, he'll do this job well and will not disappoint you." Indira assured her former King.

"Good. You are dismissed." Indira goes to leave, but stops right in front of the door. She turns, facing King Alexander. He had his chair turned towards the window.

"Everything we ever hoped for is finally coming, isn't it?" She asked softly. He smiled to himself, understanding what she's referring to. He answered her without turning his chair.

"That, and so much more, old friend. Best of luck to you in Louisiana. I'll see you at the Coronation." he replied softly. She nods her head, even though he isn't looking at her.

"It's been a pleasure serving you, Alex." She says, then running out his office at vampire speed. Alex sighs to himself internally. King Alexander Cross has been waiting for this day for centuries. He couldn't wait for this day to come. He continued looking through the double-panned glass, looking out into the city again.

This is going to be an interesting year.

**_May 2006_ **

_Jade opened the envelope, taking the letter out and started reading it. She groaned as she finished reading the invitation.She wanted to savagely rip it up and throw it in the air. She slapped her face with her palm, sliding it down her face roughly in anger and frustration. Eric looked up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow at her._

_"Something wrong?" he asked. Jade sighed, rubbing her neck._

_"Sophie Ann is throwing another one of her dreadful parties. As usual, we are required to attend. I_ _**really** _ _don't want to go...especially knowing what's in store for me." Jade leaned back in her chair, her head leaning on the headrest. "Now, why do I get the feeling this is another one of her petty attempts to rile me?"_

_"Because Sophie Ann is a child who likes attention...whether good or bad. You refuse to participate in the festivities; standing in corner all alone, just observing everyone. She doesn't like the fact that you ignore her." He was right. Jade goes to these parties, dressed like royalty, looking like a trillion dollars only to stand quietly in a corner. Not conversing with anyone, not feeding on the donors or kissing the queen's ass. Jade laughed internally as she sat at her desk._

**_Poor bastards, they feel they have to impress her to keep themselves from losing their heads._ ** _Jade shook her head._

_There was one thing that Jade hated...and that was a phony; Sophie Ann being one of them. Everyone in the ballroom gathers around Sophie Ann acting like phonies. They pretend to respect her and admire her, when truthfully, they all hate her. It's only because of her connection to the Magister that they all kill themselves to stay in her good graces. They avoid pissing him off at all costs. One infraction against the queen, and the Magister was knocking at your front doorstep ready to behead you._

_Why? Because Sophie Ann is the Magister's progeny. It was obvious to Jade, but she wasn't sure if anyone else could see it.Jade snorts at that thought. Ever since she became a sheriff in 1905, the Magister has despised Jade. She was one vampire who didn't bother wasting her energy on Sophie Ann. The Magister wasn't pleased. Jade tried not gag at the relationship between Sophie Ann and him. Like a father over-indulging his daughter. Like a father who's completely that his child is a spoiled brat but ignores it completely, insisting she's a princess._

_Jade rolls her eyes._

_"I just hope the Magister isn't going to be there..." Jade trailed off, then shuddering._

_"I still don't get why he despises you so much."_

_"There are other reasons. But mainly because I don't indulge Sophie Ann...he doesn't like that fact that I'm more powerful than he is...and I'm just a sheriff. My connections to the Ancient Pythoness and the Authority gives me a higher standing in our world than him." Eric looked up at Jade. He knew of her connection to the Ancient Pythoness, but not to the Authority. He raised an eyebrow at her._

_"What connection?" he asked. Jade gave him an apologetic look, shaking her head._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't disclose that to you."_

_"Why?" he demanded._

_"One, I was sworn to secrecy, I promised that I would keep it to myself and I intend to keep that promise. Two, it would be too dangerous for you to know anyway. The last thing I want is for you to get mixed up in anything dealing with the Authority." Jade gave him a stern look, her eyes explaining the importance of keeping this secret. Eric nodded his head, letting it go._

_"When do we leave for the party?" Eric asked. Jade picked up the invitation, reading the date of the party._

_"The party is on the 12th which is a week from now. We'll leave the night before that. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get out of there." Eric nodded his head. He was dreading that night as well. He was tired of Sophie Ann's incessant flirting. She's been trying to convince Eric to bed her, and he has refused her every time._

_"I might as well forget hiding in a corner and avoiding her." Jade rolled her eyes. She desperately wanted to avoid that god awful party altogether, but that would lead to consequences she didn't want to deal with. She likes the quiet and the little slice of power she has. Granted, she has more power than that, and for once after 3000 years she has enough power to keep everyone from fucking with her, yet not enough to draw attention to herself._

_The Ancient Pythoness foretells Jade taking over the Council one day. Anxiety, and unease rose in Jade; there's no way she'll be able to run an entire race of Supes. She couldn't think about this now. She is not even ready for that kind of power. When that day comes Jade will hopefully be ready, but until that day comes, Jade wants to be left alone._

**_And when that day comes, being left alone will no longer be an option,_ ** _Jade thought to herself bitterly._

Jade blinked her eyes, snapping out of downtime. She sat on her bed, pondering certain moments that meant nothing before, and now, they mean a whole lot of hoopla. It had been a strange week. She'd been having many flashbacks lately, which have kept her distracted from her duties. Why all of a sudden is she remembering her past? Not to mention, the vision she had a few months before; she was in the sun, feeling the heat on her skin, watching as Eric swam around basking in the sun. Then, two strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist.

A pair of lips trail kisses up and down her shoulder. A voice whispering _I love you_ in her ear. That particular vision had left Jade confused, even a little turned on. What disturbs her even more is her dreams about a rabbit. The dream starts with herchasing after the bunny straight into Texas, then the dreams ends. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

_That was the weirdest dream I've ever had. What does it mean?_

She got up from her bed standing in front of the mirror.

_It's time to get busy._

Jade stared at her reflection. Tonight is the night she starts her new job as the Queen of Louisiana...unofficially, of course. She had a lot to do; a lot to plan and prepare. Luckily, she knew exactly where to start: The Coronation, which will be held in a week. It is her official initiation as the Queen of Louisiana. That alone was going to be hell to plan, but that's what Pamela is for. She also has a mansion to renovate and restore. She can call in a favor from Alcide Herveaux.

Plus, she can take a look into Sophie Ann's books and see how much tribute she owes to the Authority and the Council. She just knew it was going to be an outrageous bill to pay, but it honestly wouldn't even put a dent in Jade's bank account.

Jade smoothed down her business suit. She was wearing a satin, dark gray vest, with a matching skirt reaching half way down her thighs. Under her vest, she wore a skin tight black t-shirt. Her shoes were open-toed black pumps with an anklestrap. She smiled at her reflection, she felt like a professional, especially after years of wearing boots, jeans and leather jackets. Chuckling, she picked up her jacket and shrugged it on her shoulders.

It's time to shine.

**Next up: Jade has a dream. And a new character is introduced.**


	2. The Rabbit

**Welcome to the sequel to _In the Beginning_! There’s going to be a lot of things going on in this story! We have new characters, new adventures and Godric! Are you as excited as I am? **

**Warning: This contains explicit details of rape and sexual abuse.**

* * *

**New Character POV**

I entered into the room and notice the Ancient Pythoness has not arrived yet. I was in the middle of a meeting in New York City when I received a call from Pythia. As soon as the call ended, I sped out of the city and got on plane to meet up her. She told me that it was urgent. I looked around the hotel room, and a fire has been made. I walk over to the couch and use the moment to collect my thoughts.

It has begun. Sophie Ann LeClerq has met the true death and things have been set in motion. Too bad there’s no going back now…for any of us. What to do? The Coronation is in two weeks, and if I knew him at all, he’s going to make his move there. If it weren’t for the curse placed on Jade Valentine, she would know instantly what’s what.

Great…just great.

The Coronation will be the place the bastard makes his move and he’s going to fill her head with lies and false memories…big surprise there. I feel as if this is going to be like old times; he and I fighting each other for Jade’s affection. I already have a feeling of anticipation, yet dread rising in me.

_Some things never change._

But, no matter, I got through to her before and I can do it again. It’s going to take some time though, since she is after all under a veiled curse. This curse is going to be hard to break, as it’s a curse over the mind. The curse prevents her from remembering things. Does she realize this?

There is so much she doesn’t remember, I wonder if she realizes the key to her curse has been close to her the whole time? It doesn’t matter at the moment. What matters is what leads her to the answers she seeks. The Ancient One won’t be any help; the _famed King of Illinois_ is no help either. He only wants what he always wants…power, even if it meant killing her in the process.

_So much for his undying affection._

He would say the same of me, of course. We have had this feud going on ever since I first set foot in their village eons ago. I promised her a long time ago that I would never let anything happen to her…and I have broken that promise many times over, but no more. I will not stand by and let that poisonous snake fill her head with bullshit. How can I stop this from happening?

How can I convince her that this _man…_ and I use the term loosely, that he is no good for her? That he only wants her because of the power she possesses. Little does he know that she is meant for more. This goes way beyond what he can understand.

I’ve always known she was meant for greatness. That she was a strong and powerful woman. She doesn’t see that though, she doubts her ability to be in control, her ability to rise above the evil that lurks about in the shadows. The future of the entire race of all species is in her hands, and I for one, can’t wait to see how this pans out.

Great power comes with great responsibility. She has to sacrifice so many things, things that she holds dear to her. Would she be able to pay that price? Would she be willing to hold the pain of losing everything she holds close to her heart? I don’t know the answer to that. I just wish that I could take that kind of pain away from her. Not that I don’t think she can’t handle it, just the thought of her in any kind of pain makes my heart hurt.

What can I do to prevent this? What can I do now to protect her, so this never happens? How can I help her get past this?

I don’t know the answer to these questions, but mark my words… _I will have them._

I’m pulled from my musings by Pythia, who just entered the room. I rise from the couch crossing my hands in front of me. I watch as her handmaidens lead her over to the armchair and help her sit down. I wait until she is seated and comfortable. I sit back down waiting for her to talk. She stares into the fire for a moment, silence filling the room; she finally looks over at me then speaks.

“I’m sorry for pulling you away from your affairs on such short notice…” She starts, sighing, then continues. “But a matter has come to my attention. Several matters actually.”

“Is there something wrong?” I respond. She wouldn’t have called me here if it weren’t important. I wonder what _would_ be so important?

“A position has just opened up, I need you to accept it when my progeny offers it to you?” I was confused, I opened my mouth to speak, but Pythia held her hand up interrupting me.

“I know Mark is the Magister…but soon he’ll cease to exist.” She says. I raise an eyebrow…then thought about it. I smirked. It was no secret that Mark wanted Jade dead; especially for killing a member of his bloodline: Waldo. Not that he was a great loss, even to the magister…but it was more about pride with him. Which, I knew was going to get him killed.

“When should I expect _his_ call?”

“In a week. During that time you should deal with any business that needs to be done. When you get the call you’ll know what to do next.” I nodded my head.

“What is the other matter you wanted to discuss?”

“The King of Illinois.” Pythia said. I stiffened, a look of impassivity showing on my face. I shrugged my shoulders.

“What about him?” I asked with a detached tone. On the surface, I looked calm and didn’t seem to care, but beneath was a rage flowing through my body. My bloodlust just skyrocketed, my skin felt warm and I knew my eyes would be blood red right now…being what I am has made it impossible for me to be too emotional, mainly since my bloodlust feeds off of the most passionate emotions I could ever have. The next thing I know I wake up somewhere covered in blood with a corpse lying next to me. I sighed. Just talking, hearing or speaking about the King of Illinois incited an animosity that would rival a demon’s.

Although, Pythia was blind she could tell what was going on with me, inside my head. “I know how you must feel about all this…” I interrupted her.

“Do you really, Pythia? Do you really know or is it just your _sight_?” I hissed the last part. I was annoyed with the fact that she assumed she knew how I felt about all this. She didn’t and I did not hesitate to tell her that.

“Do not presume you know how I felt about that _treacherous swine_.” I growled. “I have to sit by idly, and let him once again charm her with lies and bullshit. I lost her once before…and I don’t intend to let it happen again!”

“You will calm yourself.” She says, raising her voice. “If you believe in her, then all your doubts and worries will are not necessary. Remember, it’s been 4 millennia…a lot has changed and people change.” She pauses. “She has bonded herself to the Norsemen, soon everything she has ever forgotten about herself will return to her and all your concerns will be naught.” I blew out a puff of air. She was right. I’m worrying over nothing and letting the past control the outcome of the future. A lot can happen and change in four thousand years.

“You must let Cross do what he must, for it is his destiny…as it is hers and _yours._ You will let things play out until it is time for you to reveal yourself. In the meantime, prepare and finish your business in New York…In a week’s time we’ll meet again and discuss the next steps.”  I nodded my head, rising from the couch. I bowed to her, and she chuckles.

“Come now, you know that’s not necessary…It is I who should be bowing to you!” I chuckle in return, running out the door at vamp speed. For the first time in a _long_ time, I felt hope filling my heart.

_Soon, my love…soon._

* * *

_Fear grips him like a chain around his neck. He was short of breath, blood over his body, feeling sore in places he’s never been before. He curled into himself on the cold, damp ground. A hand grips his hair harshly, pulling his head off the table. Most of his nights were filled with this: misery, pain, torture and agony added with words that’ll haunt him forever._

_“You are mine, boy. You belong to me! Your only purpose is to serve me. I AM YOUR MASTER.” He hisses into his ear. He grips his cock, rubbing it at a frantic pace. A whimper escapes him, making Appius chuckle darkly. “Yes, that right, my boy. Do you like this, my pet? Beg me to finish you!” Appius had one hand in his hair, the other on his progeny’s cock._

_“Please,” he whimpered again. “Don’t…stop, please.” He gasped out. He wasn’t sure which way to go; either for him to continue or to stop what he was doing…he just didn’t know. Appius chuckles darkly. His hand moved faster on his progeny then at vampire speed. He released all over Appius’s hand, panting his mouth forming an ‘O’. That didn’t stop his maker, though. He kept stroking him at vampire speed gripping him tighter to the point of it being painful._

_“YOU ARE MINE, GODRIC!” He hissed inside his ear._

His eyes snapped open, realizing it was just a dream. He looked around disappointed. He was still in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church, all alone…and ready to die. He lay back on his cot, staring coldly at the ceiling. He felt exhausted, weary. This was meant to be…2000 years is a long enough life for him.

And he couldn’t live it any longer…

* * *

After the battle with Sophie Ann’s retinue, things had slowed down to a stop, which almost disappointed Jade… _almost._ She had many things to sort out with the state of Louisiana, the first thing being the coronation…and the after party. Actually, the after party wasn’t necessary, but considering how many had coveted Louisiana, _this party was definitely necessary._ This was her first plan as the Queen; weed out your enemies and plant your allies. If Jade was going to be a good Queen, she needed to know who to watch for, and who she could trust to help her move forward with the plans that have been forming in her head.

_The supernatural world is in pieces, and I have a plan to band us all together for a more peaceful and brighter future…first things first, shed some light on thy enemies and eliminate them._

_But, I can’t just decide to attack them…not yet._

Jade smiled to herself as she wrote out her to do list for Louisiana, after the coronation of course:

  1. Sort out Sophie Ann’s finances.
  2. Look for a new base as Queen.
  3. Appoint new Sheriff of Area 5 and Area 1.
  4. Hire bodyguards.



She could check the second off already because she had found the perfect place to be her palace. She was going to need to phone Herveaux and Sons Construction to do the renovations. Not only does the Packmaster owe her a debt, they’re the best candidates for the job. She also knew who to appoint Sheriff of Area 5; Eric Northman…considering the fact he plans to bond to Sookie Stackhouse, then propose to her eventually…he’s going to need the power.

She dropped her pen for the moment to think about the recurring dream she’s been having lately: _Welcome to Dallas, Texas_ and the _rabbit._ Over the years, she had helped others with interpreting their dreams. The meaning of the rabbit in her dream could mean many things. The color of the rabbit also plays a part in its meaning. If it were white, it could symbolize faithfulness in love, which didn’t make any sense to Jade at all. Who was she in love with to be faithful to? She laughed and shook her head at that thought moving on.

The rabbit could also symbolize magical power, success and luck; she stroked her chin at that and thought a little longer on that.

 _That would make sense. I need luck, I have power and I’m successful…sort of._ She needed luck to deal with Sophie Ann’s debt and issues…she left a huge mess for someone else to clean up. Jade scoffs at Sophie’s inability to pay her damn bills and her greed. As for power and success, well she has that by the butt load; she’s ancient, magical and strong in her own right. So scratch that.

Jade stopped, and stared into space. Another meaning of the white rabbit would be that it could also serves as a guide to steer you toward the right direction…like say, a destination perhaps? Jade had an _aha_ moment.

She needed to go to Dallas, Texas…for what she didn’t know. What reason could she possibly need to be Texas?

**So there you have it, the next chapter of FTRTD. Like it? Love it? In between? Tell me what you think.**

 


	3. Fairies

Why would her dream lead her into Dallas, Texas? What  ** _is_**  in Texas? She couldn't come up with an answer, but something told her she would find out soon enough. She shook her head tapping her fingernail against the desk. She sat in the silent office of Fangtasia, reflecting many things; especially Carrie. Jade took this opportunity to think about how they met in the first place and how it led to the bad blood between Jade and the Magister.

Her life had been quite tragic, and she had suffered a lot long before Carrie had met Mark. Her home life was horrible, considering her father gave her away to brothel to pay off gambling debts. Carrie was absolutely lucky Jade had found her when she did, otherwise she would be many of unlucky vampires stuck with a cruel maker. She slipped into downtime as she waited for everyone to arrive for the state meeting.

_Jade walked inside the house to the smell of blood and arousal. She noticed Eric feeding on a woman straddled on his lap, moaning and writhing in place._

_"Who's this?" Jade asked amused. Eric pulled his fangs from the woman who huffed._

_"This is Carmen. I found her at a brothel a couple of blocks from here." He licked her neck, purring. "Fuck, her blood is exquisite. Would you like a taste?" Eric purred, smiling a fangy, bloody smile. Jade walked further into the room, giving him a blank look._

_"No." She simply said._

_"Suit yourself." He said, sinking his fangs back into her neck. She stood in front of him staring at the woman in his lap, feeling something creep up her spine. She shook her head, shaking off the feeling._

**[Quick AN: There is a point to this flashback. I will get to it next chapter.]**

She snapped out of downtime suddenly, her senses telling her she wasn't alone in the office. She smelled something sweet and looked up, gasping, eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

"Fintan?!" she whispered. She thought it was impossible, seeing one of her dearest friends in front of her and alive. "I thought you had died in the war?!" She said, raising her voice as he sat down in front of her.

"No, old friend…just hiding in the shadows until it was time to reveal myself." He replied. Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're here for Sookie." She said as a statement, then a question. He felt surprised for a moment, then smiled.

"I've forgotten you were psychic." He chuckled. "And yes, I am here for Sookie. She is my granddaughter." Jade nodded her head, expecting that.

"Are you're here to claim her?" Jade paused, "No, wait. You can't, you've been hiding for centuries and…my progeny has claimed her." Fintan sat down.

"Eric Northman."

"The one and only." She replied with a smile.

"I didn't come here to claim her…but I did come here to meet her. Can you sense…" Jade interrupted, knowing what he was asking of her.

"Yes, Fintan. Sookie possesses the essential spark. It's strong and she's capable of great power,  _if_ she can learn how to wield it properly. You must be revealing yourself because…she's reaching Fae maturity."

"Yes. It's important that she learns how to use her power before my father realizes I'm alive and she exists. I have been keeping a Fae with the essential spark hidden and my father will see that as a betrayal." Jade stiffened, staring at Fintan with impassivity. She knew Niall Brigant and what he was capable of. After all this time she still hadn't understand how he became Prince of the Sky Fairies. He craved all the power he could possibly imagine, and didn't care who he hurt in the process. Jade Valentine still had her own score to settle with him, considering he's the reason why she lost her mother so long ago.

As Jade went silent, Fintan noted the look on her face. He figured she still held a grudge against his father, even after all these centuries. It was rare for someone like Jade to hold a grudge at all, but then again…this is very much  _personal_  to her. It had confused him so long ago why she decided to save his life, considering her disdain for fairies.

"You still hate him after all this time?" Jade suddenly raised her head, staring at her oldest friend.

"You know the answer to that question, Finn. It's because of him why I lost my mother at such a young age. I needed her for all the things a daughter needed her mother for…and he took her away from me…all because he wanted to strengthen his numbers." Jade said in a calm voice. Fintan shivered, knowing that tone very well. He could see it very clearly in her eyes; the rage she held on to for so long, the rage that rivaled that of a goddess…and all of it aimed at his father. He really couldn't blame her…not really.

"Which is why it is very important that you keep my father away from her, until she reaches Fae maturity." Jade looked at him confused.

"Just before...not after?" she asked him.

"Yes. I assume she will bond to the Norsemen?" Jade nodded her head.

"Good. Her bond with Northman will protect her from Niall, as no supernatural can interfere with a bonded couple; either party will have the right for retribution. And Niall will not risk the wrath of Northman...or you for that matter." Jade knew this much already. Fintan continued.

"Once she reaches maturity, no other fairy will be able to influence her as they would a human. Niall will be unable to coerce her into leaving her home and entering the Fae realm. Plus, Fae have an alluring attraction that pulls humans in to their web." Jade nodded her head and finally realized what he was getting at. Sookie reaching maturity will make her more supernatural than human, thus making her immune to Fae allure. As long as Sookie is claimed by Eric, and fully bonded, Niall cannot take her away. Having a bond with a vampire and then crossing over into Fae realm would kill them both.

"You're the only one I know who's powerful enough to keep Sookie hidden and stop Niall from causing more trouble." Fintan was right. Niall may be Prince of the Sky Fairies and known to be very powerful…but he was no match for a Sorcerer, no fairy was. A Sorcerers powers are produced by the gods; both of light and darkness. Whereas Fairies are only of light. A fact in which Niall had despised.

"Does anyone know you're among the living?"

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way…for now. My goal for the time being is to help my granddaughter learn more about her powers and her lineage."

"Speaking of lineage…can I ask you a question?" He nodded his head. "I have two as a matter of fact. Why did you leave her to fend for herself as a kid with her telepathy and where does her telepathy come from? As far as I know, that is  _not_ a Fae trait."

"I figured keeping my granddaughter out of supernatural politics would protect her and keep her as safe as possible…" Jade interrupted.

"Sheltering and keeping her in the dark would only render her defenseless. She's also a sweet smelling telepath…sooner or later someone would have discovered her and taken her away from her life by force. By keeping her hidden, you were only prolonging the inevitable. You're lucky I got to her before Sophie Ann did." She didn't want to beat around bush or tread lightly just because his father is Prince of Sky Fairies or because they were old friends. Fintan appreciated that quality in Jade.

"Indeed. I guess I let my love for my family cloud my judgement." He sighs.

"Don't beat yourself up, Finn. It's all in the past and there's nothing wrong with having love for your family…perhaps you could have left someone you trusted to teach her and protect her, so she could be prepared for any possibility." Fintan nodded, but remained silent. "Where does her telepathy come from? I know it's not a Fae trait. The only Supes that I know of that has this gift is Daemon, Elf and Angel. So, which is it?"

"Daemon." Was all he said. Jade smiled, already knowing whom.

"Desmond Catalaides?" Fintan chuckled.

"Yes."

"Makes sense. He's an attorney who represents the state of Louisiana. I believe he's been a family friend of the Brigants for centuries?" He nodded his head.

"Hmmm. What's his role in Sookie's life? I feel there is more to this than just the telepathy."

"He is Sookie's Godfather. If anything should happen to me, he has instructions to contact her, and transfer all of my possessions to her." Jade thought about his request, then made a decision.

"I take it you know of my new position?" He smiles at her. Jade chuckled at him. "Of course you do…Now that I'm Queen of Louisiana, I can protect her and give her a good job to keep a close eye on her. But if I'm to protect her from your father, I'm going to need Cataliades help…and yours." Fintan only stared at her, then widening his eyes with acknowledgement. He gave a single nod.

"What do you need from me?"

Jade smiled, knowing shit is about to hit the fan.

**Like it? Love it? No? In between? Let me know what ya think!**


	4. Set in Motion

"I need you to teach your granddaughter about the Supernatural species; their ways, their rules…everything. She will not survive this world if she remains ignorant. You know as well as I do that her need to be a normal human will only hold her back. Teach her to accept herself. Once she reaches this level of peace within herself, she can thrive and be feared by many."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, when Niall finds out about you and Sookie, and he will, things are going to get complicated. I assure you there's going to be an all-out war between myself and the Sky Fairies. He  _will not_ give up without a fight. I need you to be prepared for any and all possibilities." He knew what that meant and nodded his head. Jade continued.

"I've had Catalaides write up a contract to employ her as my personal assistant…and don't worry, I'll make damn sure she is protected at all times and treated with respect. Being my assistant and Northman's soon-to-be bonded  _should_ make her untouchable. But…there are a handful of vampires that ignore these rules…especially the old, sacred ones."

"You still think someone is going to try and take her?" Jade nodded.

"On one hand I can name which vampires are dumb and arrogant enough to believe they're above the law. Which is why I have planned a party after my coronation." Fintan smirked.

"This party is a ruse to draw out your enemies." He didn't even need to ask. Fintan knew how her mind worked, how she strategizes…Unlike most vamps, Jade is more about psychological warfare than anything. She likes to draw them out and then expose their weaknesses.

As she says,  _a vampire's greatest weakness is not their emotions, but their arrogance and need to be superior_. And Jade very easily reminds her enemies how easy it is to reach out and break them; that they can be brought to their knees and beg for mercy. She reminds them that they are very much weak and inferior.

She's had many centuries to perfect all her strategies and calm facades; and not once has she faltered. This is why Fintan believes Jade Valentine is meant for more power than anyone realizes. She's a great strategist and has a mind for the behavior of her enemies. She knows when attack, when to sit back and observe, and when to provoke. She's a predator who hunts other predators.

Jade smiled. "Yes it is. But this party is not just to unveil my enemies, but also to know which vampires I can count as allies. A storm is brewing…and I need to know who I can trust and who I need to annihilate." Fintan smiled.

"So when can I meet my granddaughter?"

"You can meet her as soon as tomorrow night, or the weekend at the latest. There's going to be a lot going on and it might be much later than that. Is there a way I can reach you?" He handed her a piece of paper with his contact information. Jade nodded, placing it in the drawer.

"I'll talk to you soon. Have a nice night, Miss Valentine." He said as he popped from the room. Jade looked at her watch.

_Everyone should be arriving soon._

She stood from her chair and walked into the bar. She went straight for the throne and sat down.

Yep. Shit is most definitely about to hit the fan.

* * *

The Ancient Pythoness stared out the window into the night sky. She sighs to herself, thinking about things that are going to be set in motion after tonight. So many things are happening at once and there's no way she can interfere...but there is a way for her to tip things in her favor.

"You know better than to sneak up on a vampire, Niall." The Ancient Pythoness spoke, she stood in front of the window, her back at Niall. He chuckled.

"My apologies, your grace. I did not mean to  _sneak_ up on you." He feigned regret. Pythia scoffs, knowing his bullshit.

"Why have you so foolishly come here?" She had some idea of why he was here. She dreaded the question and dreaded what his answer was going to be. She could hear him take a step closer to her.

"I think you know why I'm here." He responded. She sighs, her breath fogging the window.

"Niall, I know what you're about to ask me…and I'm telling you to let it go. Go back to your realm and rule as you have been for centuries. Because if you do what I think you're about to do, then there's no way you can be saved." Niall fails to realize the consequences of his actions, and often lacks conviction; this will be his downfall. As she is sure he will realize when it's too late.

If he heeds the Ancient Pythoness's words, then he gets to keep his life and his throne. If not, he will lose everything and be left with nothing. The dangers of his need to remain powerful and desperate attempts to strengthen his numbers will awaken a powerful force he has no comprehension of. There are powers and beings that are beyond his control. He must let this go.

He ignores her words, rolling his eyes. She was a decrepit old woman running out of time. It was only a matter of time before she withers away and disappears. She has to choose her successor to take over the Council, and Niall was fighting tooth and nail for the position. Oh, the things he could get accomplished as ruler of the Supernatural Council; starting with the elimination of the vampire species.

But that's an explanation for another time.

Now that things are coming to an end, the old seer was stalling and refused to name him as her successor. He needed to know why, he would get to that later though. Right now, he needed to know a few things that has come to his attention.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" He glared at her back, clenching his hand into a fist. He swallowed the urge to push her out the window, knowing she knew what he was asking.

"My  _son_ …" He spat. "He's still alive?" He gritted through his teeth. The Ancient Pythoness sighed. She  _knew_ it. She knew where this conversation was going and knew once she gave him the answers he needs, that a shit hurricane was going tear its way through Louisiana. She had known all along that Fintan Brigant was still alive, and had been hiding for centuries. Although, his whereabouts and the identity of Fintan's partner were unknown.

"You know the answer to this question, Fairy…or else you wouldn't be here and very angry." She replied in a flat tone.

"Have you known this whole time?" He growled. She didn't bother answering, her silence gave him the answer he needed. "Where is he?!" He needed to know why his son played dead all this time.

"The affairs of Fairies do not concern me. Do not come here demanding answers because your son decided to get away from you." She didn't want to answer, but knew he would figure it out.

"Why would my son need to get away from me? No one would dare do such a thing against me unless…" He stopped and froze, finally realizing the truth behind his son's fake death.

He smiled to himself.

* * *

As Jade waited for the vamps to arrive she slipped back into downtime. Remember when she met Carrie for the first time. It wasn't a happy first meeting.

_The scent of blood hit her nostrils, then looked around trying to find the source of the smell. She walked into an alley, and could smell the scent getting stronger following it to a female who laid unconscious and half-naked. It was the same female Eric was feeding from the other night, she could feel something about this young lady but ignored the feelings. Was she meant to be her progeny? It didn't matter in the slightest._

_She could hear a faint heartbeat, knowing the young girl was still alive. She looked as if she was beaten and brutalized in every manner. Jade picked her up bridal style and sped away out the alley into the night._

_She was going to do more than save this girl's life._

Jade was taken out of downtime by the sound of Eric, Pam and Sookie entering into the club. Familiar feelings of sadness and disgust flooded on her side of the bond, she instantly closed her side to prevent worry from both Eric and Carrie. Jade sighs to herself, something she has been doing a lot lately.

**Like it? Love it? In Between? Let me know what ya think! Still more to this flashback. Stay tuned…State Meeting next chapter for sure…LOL**


End file.
